


Espejo

by huesoehilo



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, John Lennon's Death, Lefthandedtreatedlikeareligion, M/M, Paris (City), Young Lovers, divagaciones de un moribundo, not beta read/we died like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huesoehilo/pseuds/huesoehilo
Summary: Y es que todo se fue al diablo cuando el universo hizo a Paul zurdo.





	Espejo

Y al final, John razonaba, todo se había ido al infierno por el hecho concreto de que Paul era zurdo. 

Porque podría haber sido de otra manera. No se refería a encontrarse: ese momento, ese concierto de mierda en una fiestecilla de pueblo había propiciado lo que, en perspectiva, era una de las vías del balance cósmico. 

Y es que, a ojos de John, el momento en el que el niño de mejillas redondas y ojos caídos que tenía más talento que todos los Quarrymens juntos se había juntado con el adolescente problemático, con carácter de artista y mucha miopía, había marcado el inicio de la revolución cultural del siglo XX. 

Tal vez era poético que, de ese momento, lo que más recordara era los dedos erráticos de Paul, claramente con dificultades para tocar la guitarra prestada. 

A partir de allí, fue como si todo lo demás se desvaneciera. Le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta que Los Quarrymens no tendrían cabida en su futuro, el futuro que Paul le había abierto al encontrarse. 

En verdad, a John le tomó varios meses darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían algunos vecinos de su amada Liverpool, quienes no veían con buenos ojos las reuniones de un chico mayor con un adolescente de escuela, y mucho menos si dichas reuniones fueran extensas, ruidosas e íntimas. 

Si, íntimas. 

Porque, ¿de qué otra manera podrías llamar al hecho de sentarse cara a cara, con las frentes juntas y los alientos entremezclándose, mientras componían música? 

Ese era el secreto de Paul- el chico le había cambiado las cuerdas a una guitarra para diestros. Ahora podía, en toda gloria y esplendor, guiar a John sobre las melodías que componía, mientras John lo seguía como el reflejo perfecto de un espejo. 

Y sí, tal vez John era despistado, vago y la mala influencia número uno de todo el pueblo costero, pero sabía cómo lo miraban las chicas, y sabía cómo mirarlas de vuelta: Qué valorar de una chica, si tenía pecho bonito se le perdonaban los labios pequeños, pero las cejas debían ser gruesas o la cara de la fémina en cuestión era extraña. Se había vuelto un experto en adivinar las proporciones de las chicas bajo sus faltas, y también en sacarlas. Así que John supo, casi por inercia, que Paul era como una chica guapa: una cara bonita en general, con especial énfasis en su boca. Proporciones de chico saludable, uñas desgastadas por las cuerdas de la guitarra. 

Y una voz más suave que la suya propia, que le retumbaba en la garganta cuando no la sentía haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de su guitarra. 

John sabía que podría haber tratado la situación como si fuera una simple contemplación favorable de un hombre a otro, como cuando admiras la elegancia de alguno; o bien, podría haberse tirado al niño de la manera más varonil posible (aunque haya sido en un acto marica), y dejar morir de una vez su idea estúpida de la banda y ponerse a estudiar para, por lo menos, pasar una materia. 

Pero Paul no era una chica que se pudiera follar, besar y tener por tener, en general, porque lo mejor para sacarse del pecho la categoría de fracaso era tener una novia. Ni tampoco era un chico que pudiera follar en algún galpón vacío del puerto, lejos de los ojos de la gente, de Mimi y de Dios, y luego hacer como si no se conocieran. 

Paul era el niño de sonrisas suaves y mente aguda, desesperadamente deseando agradar, mientras que robaba cigarrillos con manos de pluma. 

Paul era el chico que tocaba podía tocar hombro a hombro con él, en el estrecho escenario de The Cavern, el que había renunciado a tocar su guitarra y había asumido el bajo, cuando Stu se había enamorado. El chico que, instrumento que caía en sus manos, instrumento que le sacaba melodía- 

Tal vez, Paul era eso. Melodía. Una melodía inversa a la suya, el opuesto perfecto, y tal vez no era eso, sino que John era la letra, y Paul la música, y juntos formaban la más grandiosa canción del universo. 

Tal vez a eso le llamaban alma gemela. 

Paul no era más que John. John no era más que Paul. Eran iguales, eran dos polos de un imán. 

Eran John y Paul, siempre, John y Paul. 

Y es que no hay nada más íntimo y duradero que la música, piensa John. Cualquier dibujo se puede rasgar, cualquier escultura se puede destruir en mil pedazos a fuerza de martillos. Los monumentos caen, las madres mueren. Pero la música, si es enseñada, no muere, cae de boca en boca como pececillos, y siempre que escuche una canción de John-y-Paul se acordará de él, porque no hay manera de silenciar a los colibríes. 

Y es que, tal vez, si John hubiera saltado desde el Sena aquella vez, hace mil años, cuando recorrieron las calles de París, felices como colegiales, bebiendo, fumando y besándose en las esquinas oscuras, como si no existiera la vida y fuesen sólo luces de gas entre los adoquines, se habría quedado por siempre allí, de la mano con el chico que amaba. 

Porque Paul hubiera saltado con él, sin ninguna duda. Porque tenía 21, y Paul 19, y eran demasiado jóvenes como para elegir la vida antes que el amor. 

Cuando niño, cuarenta años parecían un siglo. Desangrándose en el piso, cuarenta años parecen un suspiro. Tenía seis años, su madre tenía el pelo de cobre, su padre se fue al mar, Julián era demasiado pequeño en sus manos de bruto, Yoko era suave, Sean aprendía a caminar. George lo seguía como un perrito, Pete miraba al vacío. Bob y los demás fumaban y Dios, estaba a años luz de su casa de Liverpool, porque estaba mirando el núcleo de las estrellas mismas y eran oscuras, ¿desde cuándo los centros eran negros, luego se partían en marrones y terminaban siendo el tono más brillante y puro de azul? 

De cualquier manera, lo que hayas o no hayas hecho a los 17, 21, 25, 27 o 30, no tiene significado alguno cuando mueres. Porque no se lleva nada. Honestamente, está bien sin llevar nada. Yoko está bien, supone. Sean y Julián crecerán bien, espera desesperadamente. Cynthia se encargará de Jules, y Sean tiene a Yoko. Le molesta dejar sola a Mimi, debería haberla llamado otra vez, debería haber viajado antes, _debería_ _seguir_ _viviendo_ _en el mismo puto país en vez de haber luchado años por habitar un lugar a medio mundo de toda su familia..._

Debería haber estado en contacto con sus hermanitas, con sus hermanos. Debería haber terminado esas canciones para Paul. 

Pero cosas así ya no valen de nada cuando estás muerto. 

John fue arrancado del mundo a balazos aquel diciembre de 1980, arrastrado lejos de sus niños, sus mujeres, sus hermanos, lejos incluso del otro lado del espejo de Paul. 

John espera volver a ver a Paul, volver a Paris; volver a The Cavern, sudorosos, salvajes y alborotados, hombro con hombro, labios de cigarrillos y cerveza, letras y melodías que hacían nacer música de las bocas jóvenes del par de niños enamorados que alguna vez fueron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Así que decidí volver a publicar, después de años, cometiendo el sacrilegio de tocar con mis perversas manos de slasher a dos weones de la vida real.   
> Quería sacarlo para el aniversario Mclennon, pero la vida no coopera con las personas que deberían estar salvando una materia y, en cambio, están shipeando a un muerto y a un viejito cute cuando eran jóvenes (y ambos estaban vivos)  
> Also, primer trabajo en mi flamante cuenta, así que espero volver a postear algo de aquí a treinta año más-  
> Así que, ¡Feliz aniversario Mclennon, y Felíz cumpleaños Ringo, you lovely old man, y que sean muchos más!


End file.
